fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Kyuubi
So this is something I came up with while I'm sick. She's a standalone Cure for now and also heavily based on the game Yo-kai Watch and one of the characters, Kyuubi. She uses a CureWatch and CureMedal to transform. Appereance Hikari is typically seen wearing her school uniform with her blonde hair tied up into a bun, she has yellow eyes and wears glasses. While she usually just puts the hair that would get into her face behind her ears, she prefers to fix it into place with a hair clip while studying or doing homework. In her free time, she is often seen wearing all kinds of shirts, paired with various skirts or shorts(trousers in the winter). Also, she tends to tie her jacket around her waist if she doesn't need it. As Cure Kyuubi, her hair becomes longer and the lower third changes to purple and the inner part of her eyes becomes darker. Cure Kyuubi wears a yellow and gold dress with a big, fluffy purple and golden collar with two pink parts sticking out on each side. Around her waist, there are nine yellow, golden and purple tails and on her head are two yellow and pink ears with golden tips. She wears a purple headband, golden choker, yellow knee-long boots with pink tips and has a big purple bow on her chest with her CureMedal in the middle. She has golden sleeves seperate from her dress and wears her CureWatch on her left arm. History Hikari grew up only with her mother. She can't remember much about her father, only that he travels a lot because of his job and that he gave Hikari the medal that would later become her CureMedal. She usually was outside because she is an only child and quickly made some good friends. Her flirty behaviour began halfway through elementary school and her mother says she got this from her father. When she was young, she decided to find her father when she grew up one day. Personality Hikari is mostly serious about anything she does and is also kind of cold, but has a strong sense of justice. She is also very flirty, and while she hates it, it's a kind of reflex she tries to get control over it. When she transforms, she will not only act flirty but also act quite playful. Cure Kyuubi Kirakira PreCure á la Mode Version "With Fun and a twist! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Kyuubi! Is Ready To Serve!" While in this version, Hikari uses the Sweets Pact and the Kyuubi Marble Cake to transform. Her Animal Sweets, the Kyuubi Marble Cake was made by the Cures while she was visiting the KiraPati. She only used it once and only because her CureWatch had been stolen and the Cures help her get it back. Design wise, the only changes are the missing CureWatch, the CureMedal being exchanged with a golden orb and added Sweets Pack. Trivia * Was originally based on Windra herself Cure Kyuubi normal.jpg|Cure Kyuubi (normal outfit) Cure Kyuubi.jpg|Cure Kyuubi(Kirakira version) CureMedal.png|Hikari's CureMedal CureWatch.png|Hikari's CureWatch Kyuubi Background.png Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User: Fynxfan